Forget
by Hi No Akuma
Summary: Ciel wants to forget them,all of them.  The nightmares,his parents,Ash all of them and Sebastian may be the only one able to!COMPLETE!MY FIRST STORY COMPLETE!Go me,it's my birthday!Occness included!


Hi,I'm new here so give me a break!

In no way do I own Kuroshitsuji but I do own the poem.

Their is no specific time frame for this and if there was then I would half know where I got the idea.

There will be a next chapter so don't get your hair in a knot...or maybe there won't,I'm very evil this way!

_Don't let me fall_

_Don't let me dream_

_Don't let the nightmares _

_Take wing  
><em>

The wind whistled over the Phantomive Grounds,through the opened windows of it's own manor.

Ciel flinched when the door opened,his own head spinning with words,the nightmares weren't just every two nights now,they were every night.

But nothing screamed "BOO!",no boggy mans,they were just the ever present faces,the ever speaking dead.

His dreams reminders were clear on the wrist of his left arm where he had first been bound by his captors.

"Master",said Sebastian.

"I'm coming",he snapped back,his arms clasped to his side.

He turned swiftly from the room,his butler close behind,he wasn't going to allow Sebastian to see him shaking and scared.

Sebastian slipped the dress like shirt from his body and his leggings and shoes before slipping on the white nightgown,the scars still clear on his body.

Forcing himself to stay calm,he slipped of the Dead-End Ring,slipping it on the bedside table.

"If that is all,Master",said Sebastian,holding the candle holder in arms' length.

Without saying a word Ciel slipped into the large bed,allowing his body a bit of peace.

Knowing that it his signal to leave he slipped from the room,more like a skilled ally cat then a demon crow.

Soon sleep overtook him,stealing the moments of peace.

"Become pure",said his father,soothingly

"Don't you love us",cried his mother.

Flames wrapped around their bodies,pulling them away.

"Became one,in body and soul",whispered the Queen,a smile on her child-like face.

"...end her life",said Ash,smiling.

"Sebastian",his own self screamed.

"Master",murmured Sebastian,soothingly.

"Sebastian",Ciel yelled,pulling at the darkness,wanting to be numb.

"Master",said Sebastian again.

"Sebastian gasped Ciel finding himself lying on his bed with a gloved hand on his forehead.

Slapping it away,he sat up,rubbing the red scar around his wrist.

A glove hand pulled the wrist to his searching eyes.

The marks from the bounding were still there,a result of his constant struggling.

Getting up Sebastian pulled ointment from the cabinet before coming back.

Sebastian rubbed the ointment over Ciel aching wrist,his own surprise at his masters' allowance sat in his head.

"You would've told me of this sooner",he said setting the ointment onto the side table.

"You forget your place",hissed Ciel.

"Yes,forgive me,My Lord",said Sebastian,bowing a twinkle in his dull red eyes.

Ciel passed a sweaty sleeve over his brow,allowing Sebastian to wipe it with a gloved hand..

Sebastian slipped the hand around his masters' face as they slowly leaned forward,their lips touching.

Sebastian passed a tongue over Ciels' teeth begging for entry and smiled when he shivered at his touch.

Their tongues met in the traditional battle,Sebastian pull,Ciel moaned as the cool air hit his body.

"Wait",gasped Ciel,as Sebastian swiped a tongue over his neck.

"Why",hissed back Sebastian,biting.

Ciel moaned at it,sending vibrations over his aching skin.

"Don't",he whispered,as Sebastian started to pull away.

He clutched to his jacket,not wanting the dreams.

"Master",whispered Sebastian,surprised,as Ciel buried his head in his jacket.

"I can't take the nightmares anymore,he screamed into his chest,I don't want to see their faces,I want to forget."

"Please,he whispered,please."

Sebastian pulled their lips together,eating Ciels' lips.

He trailed kisses down his jaw,sucking and biting before softly petting his nipples.

Smiling at the moan he received,he brought a mouth to the left one playing with the other,before switching.

Before Ciel replied with a few soft kisses of his own before kissing and licking at Sebastians' neck.

Ciel ripped off Sebastians' shirt,exposing a large white chest.

"Pretty",sighed Ciel,stroking his delicate chest,before trailing kisses down his stomach.

Sebastian sighed,before deciding to take control again.

He stroked a finger down,Ciels' member,before handing Ciel three uncovered fingers.

He slip a finger into his entrance and to his surprised reliazed he was a bit open.

"Now you know",whispered Ciel,his eyes closed.

Sebastian slowly brought of his pants and boxer,before slipping another one in.

Ciel mewled,flicking at the pain and pleasure.

He brought another one in,kissing the small tear as he slowly stretched him out.

"Master?",sighed Sebastian.

"Just do it,"said Ciel,squezeing his eyes shut.

Slowly he slid in and moaned at Ciels' thight walls.

Ciel twisted in Sebastians' grasp,his own face pained he pumped Ciels' aching member,rining him closer to the heat Ciel moaned.

It was a while before Ciel nodded,allowing Sebastian to take him.

"Sebastian",moaned Ciel.

Pulling him closer Ciels' eyes rolled in his head at the shock of pleasure.

Sebastian thundered into Ciel,giving his own moans at Ciels' mewls and hisses.

Ciel gasped at the aching release,Sebastian came soon after.

Sebastian pulled Ciel towards the bathroom,cleaning him up,he pulled him back to the bed.

The bed,already,cleaned in one time or another,they pulled each other towards the bed.

_I fell for a demon _

_I fell for Hell._

_I fell for nothing_

_Just his little schime_

_-Play (Unknown)_

Please Review,rate,check out my profile!  
>All the lovely things that we authors live for.<p>

Sorry if it's too short!

Dedicated to Brenna and Brandy.

Brandy who thought up the plot and Brianna who when I had a block told me to"Just keep writing,just keep writing"


End file.
